The Wielder of Flame
by Tw0ter
Summary: What would have happened if there was one person who could set Anakin on the right path? A person who could have mentored Anakin's force abilities at a young age, and also be a father figure to him? And what makes this man's ability unique? Rated M for Gore descriptions, violence, and possible sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a rather long journey for me. I've traveled throughout the entire galaxy just to see where it would lead me. Not a day goes by that I wonder "what could have happened?". My wife would be alive, the order would still be here, and my comrades wouldn't have fought one another.

I've taken many apprentices, but many found themselves in a predicament that they could never attain total knowledge, so they tried to burn it all. Fire, an element so easy to control, yet it has never been taught. Fire can create societies or destroy them, but only if you allow the flames to be fanned. My flames have extinguished many beings, Darth Nihilus, Vitiate, Abeloth, and many others. Now I'm hoping for a new chance at sparking a flame rather than extinguishing it.

As I make my way on Tatooine, I see a rather peculiar sand palace. This must be "Jabba's" space. A Hutt as they are called. I walk inside to find the very being I'm looking for, Shmi Skywalker, only to be confronted by guards. Easy to dispatch with a force choke. Buggers didn't last a second. "I've come here for miss Skywalker".

The Hutt speaks, and the droid naturally gives me a better interpretation. "You storm in and kill my guards, only to ask for one insignificant slave? You better have some credits to cover for damages."

"I'll pay, but not with money."

To my right a grey haired wookie rose and aimed his bowcaster approximately 2 centimeters from the back of my head.

"Gee, bounty hunters never learn do they" As soon as I sensed he was about to shoot, I dropped down, and with one swift movement turned on my lightsaber and sliced him in half vertically.

"JEDI!"

"Although I'm honored by the moniker, I am no jedi. Just a man who's survived a long time."

More guards surrounded me. I always wondered why they used numbers to overpoweer one skilled opponent? Especially if that opponent made them drop to their knees clutching their throats. Might as well crush their heart while I'm at it.

"Give me Shmi or everyone here dies."

The Hutt now seemed ready to negotiate, and after. A reasonable bargain of one Skywalker female in return of zero credits and having their throats mostly intact I was able to get my prize.

* * *

Shmi POV

Last thing that happened to me was getting put into a Hutt ship and getting. Treatted like dirt, and then complete unconsciousness when I woke up, I saw a mountain of a man n front of me staring at me. He began to speak.

"I guess it's a rather awkward situation to be in. To be a slave while pregnant without having sex and immediately being spoken to by a man whom you barely know is one surprise I don't think many can imagine."

This man spoke with a rather calming voice. He couldn't have been a day older than 25, but spoke as if he had a million years of expirience. Still, I couldn't help but be intimidated by the man.

"Who are you? Are you going to rape and kill me?"

The man simply laughed.

"What is it with you and rape? No one's going to rape anybody here. Killing however, is something I've been brought here to protect you from. You might not know it, but ypu have just been targeted by every Jedi and Sith lord in the galaxy. The Jedi fear what your child may become, and the Sith will want your child for their own gain. So, I took the liberty of being the first customer."

From that statement, I just realized what this man wanted. He wanted to take my child away from me, to use him as an apprentice for his gain. I'd have to give him guts though as he had the ability to admit it.

"You know, that kind of thinking will cause paranoia for even the toughest senators on Coruscant. I'm not asking for your son's power. As I said I've come here to help you survive. It's not like you have a choice either. I can train your son and we can raise him together, or I'll leave your fate to the Jedi and Sith. So, what will it be?"

I can't believe this twat. I'm pregnant and this guy just comes in nonchalantly into my life, purchases me, and tries to control and manipulate my thoughts. It's not like I can say no either. I have to put all my trust into this one person who could very well be trying to kill everything I stood for.

*sigh* "Very well. I may not like you, but you did take me away from the Hutts. I might be a slave forever in your care, but I'm willing to put that all aside as I can see that you gave me zero ability to fight back against you. Just don't kill my son, please."

"Shmi, I wouldn't put your son in harms way even if you asked. I swear that I will protect him and support him through every strife he encounters. Also, I didn't purchase you. I wanted to set you free."

Maybe I've been misinterpreting things incorrectly, I'm still skeptical of the man, but I certainly hope that his care would at leat bring some comfort for me. I'm kinda tired to being a slave after all.

"I never got your name. What is it, if I may ask?"

"I am Baron Ka."

And that's a wrap. Who is this Baron Ka? What could he want with Shmi or her son?


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later

Shmi POV

"We're here."

Baron Ka. I've never heard that name before. Perhaps there is some sort of idea that involves me with this man. During the years I was sorely pregnant, this man had always been by my side. He was there to hold Anakin. As promised, he protected us from everything that could harm us. Tusken raiders found that out the hard way when they tried to face this man. I grew to at least view him as a brother figure, as he didn't want to commit to marriage for some reason.

Also, as promised he trained Anakin. Before Ani even knew how to walk he was spouting flames from his hands. A normal mother would generally be concerned by this, but when your caretaker can put your house back together in less than a second, you gain a sense of humor for it. I remember when he was teaching Ani about how to use the Force. Specifically, Force flame.

 _"Ok Anakin, ready?"_

 _"Yes, Uncle Baron! You'll be so proud of me!"_

 _"Hahaha, I already am Anakin. But remember what I taught you, control is the key. You must be able to control the flames to know how powerful you are in the force."_

 _"Hmm.. Like THIS?!"_

That day, the house burned down the first time, Anakin's flames were spiraling out of control. I've seen that kid perform fireballs the size of Krayt dragons. As distraught. As I was, Baron was still laughing.

 _"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?! DON"T YOU SEE WE DON'T HAVE A HOME TO COME BACK TO?!"_

 _"Relax Shmi, watch."_

With a snap of his fingers, everything soon was restored back to it's rightful position. Every object was as good as new. I was still mad at Baron, as he let it happen, but he always kept his part of the bargain. As we walked inside the house an overwhelming feeling overwhelmed me. The heat on Tatooine was unbearable for most days, so it was best to always be around at night, where it would be cold enough to even do any work. Work was all that could be done anyways. You either worked or got shot on this planet.

Anyways, Baron taught anakin to use the Force in any activity he was doing. Whether it was washing dishes, bringing out the food, or taking a bath, Anakin would always use the force to turn on the faucet or use the object. Baron did the same thing when he set up the kitchen. Boy could that man ever cook. I just kept wondering though, "why me?"

Baron POV

Today we're having Carkor lizard with ranberries and leksu soup on the side. Carkor lizards are considered a pest on their native planet, and thus you could buy one for half a credit on the planet Carkoria itself. But since Tatooine is on the other side of the galaxy, you're luck to find this kind of meat for anything below 20 credits.

I usually char the meat and let it simmer in fat, but because of Tatooine's dry climate the fat is as dry as the sand under my feet. So I broil them in ranberry juice, a tangy fruit that grows on Tatooine which adds spicyness to the flavour. Cook at 180 degrees celsius in a pot for 15 minutes, and the texture can be described as gamy, almost like Alderaan Swan. Next up was Leksu soup. Leksu was a kind of plant that was grown on Naboo. Again, due to distance, it was dried up in the desert heat. On Naboo, the plant had high amounts of antioxidants to provide for a healthy immune system. However, when dried, most of those antioxidants were lost. So, buying water on Tatooine certainly wasn't cheap, but it got us what I liked to call a sweet soup.

Set the pot to boil and it's done in ten minutes. Why am I telling you all of this? I don't even know myself.

Dinner was per the usual. Anakin talking to his mother about how much he learned from seeing me use the force, and me reporting on his progress. But today, I feel like it was time to start a new form of Force Training.

"Anakin. Tell me this, do you know what a lightsaber is?"


	3. Chapter 3

2 years later

Anakin POV

My uncle is very proud of me! He says there hasn't been anyone to have mastered three forms of lightsaber combat so quickly. He's just a good teacher. I remember that when I started I was terrible at it.

 _"I know what a lightsaber is! It's a weapon that Jedi use."_

 _"Not just Jedi, but also Sith lords and other force users. Now then if you believe you can truly fight with a lightsaber here you go."_

Third Person POV:

Baron Ka tossed Anakin a small lightsaber shoto to get Anakin turned on the blade, it glowed a rather orange crimson color. Anakin immediately ran towards Baron, and tried to slice up and down. Baron igniting his purple blade just blocked every attack without even breaking a sweat. It's hilt was almost unweildy, for it was heavy for a lightsaber blade. When Anakin got tired, Baron bonked his head.

 _"Ow!"_

 _"Sloppy, but we'll get there. Start off by tightening your stance. Have control and precision, and I'll give you a lesson on each form."_

Form 1: Shi Cho

Shi Cho was the first form of lightsaber combat, which focused on precision and the basics of weilding a lightsaber. It was a form that every Jedi learned, but few truly mastered it for it's simplicity, and the fact thatt other forms provided better protection.

1 week later

 _"Alright Anakin, we'll start with lightsaber form Shi Cho. This is a form that is easy to learn, but hard to truly master. Few use this form because it's easy to counter."_

 _"Then why aren't you teaching me other forms?"_

 _"Everyone starts somewhere"_

Anakin found Shi Cho to be exactly as Baron told him. Simplistic. Mainly consisting of upward and downward strikes with some left to right strikes in between. It was a form that was predictable, and easy to counter, but with speed it was very effective.

Form 2: Makashi

Makashi was used soley for lightsaber to lightsaber combat, as many Jedi found that Sith Lords found their lightsaber strikes easy to counter. Perfect for trained duelists, but was overwhelmed by blaster fire. Those that mastered this form gained a reputation of grace and power.

 _"Makashi. The second form of lightsaber combat. This form doesn't mess around, you need to be on your toes to use this form properly."_

 _"I can't get the hang of this form! There's too much that I can't do with it!"_

 _"That's why I suggest you calm down first. Makashi is one of the mostt difficult forms to master, as t requires grace rather than raw speed or strength."_

It took 9 months before Anakin got the hang of it. There were many subtle things about Makashi that frustrated the young force user. But eventually through those 9 months, Baron Ka found a way to incorporate Makashi with Anakin's rather aggressive fighting style. By "faking" inwards, Anakin would be able to close in on his target and eventually kill that target. A mistake Anakin found when he cut off Baron Ka's head.

 _"No NO NOOOO! I'M SORRY UNCLE BARON!"_

 _"Relax Anakin, it takes much more than that to kill me."_

The body of Baron Ka dissapeared and reappeared in front of the crying boy. Completely intact.

 _"You didn't die?"_

 _"I can still die, I just used an ability called Force illusion. I needed to make absolutely sure you could witness somebody you loved die in order to move on with the training. Because Anakin, you will see people die. Even the ones you love."_

 _"I don't want to see that again. I want to be strong enough so that nobody I love has to die."_

 _"Anakin. That kind of path is one walked alone. If you try to walk that path, don't make the same mistake I did."_

Form 3: Soresu

A defensive form of lightsaber combat used to combat the power of Makashi, Soresu was a tight form of lightsaber combat charaterized by tight movements in the body. It was a form most associated with Jedi philosophy as it wasn't designed to attack, but to defend with a calm serene demeanor. This form was also effective for countering blaster fire. This was a form Anakin struggled the most with. Soresu was a difficult one to master, and very few since Tulak Hord have mastered it when they were children.

 _"Ok Anakin, one more time. When I strike,_ _ **HOLD**_ _your lightsaber upwards and meet. My blade head on."_

Baron Ka using one hand swung sideways clashing. With Anakin's shoto. Anakin did as he was told, but was flung back at a distance of 10 meters.

 _"I can't do it. You're too big and strong."_

 _"Then substitute the strength with something else. Use my momentum against me. Ready to try again?"_

Anakin sttod back up again. Baron Ka repeated with a powerful swing, however, when their blades met, Anakin moved with Baron Ka causing the giant man to move torwards the young boy. Anakin then side stepped behind Baron Ka, ready for the next strike.

 _"Good Anakin. Now get ready for THIS!"_

Ka pulled out a blaster and a small pulse wave hit the young boy. Soon Anakin felt dizzy and drifted off into a a rather peaceful slumber...

When Anakin opened his eyes, he saw his mentor putting a bowl of soup in front of him. The broth of the soup is made from Erka, a rare vegetable found on the planet of Shili. Bitter in taste, it had a lot of vitamins that could restore the health of slightly wounded individuals quickly, and was used alongside Bacta to help injured Jedi. To lessen the bitterness of the soup, Ka put in a cup of Jawa juice. Intensely sweet, it was consumed as a replacement for sodas. After the Sugar Embargo act set on the Outer Rim, Jawa juice has been a staple in the cuisine of most of the Outer Rim territories until the embargo was lifted.

 _"You're lucky Anakin. Very few people wouldn't hesitate to kill a force sensitive human being. Never let your guard down, your life might depend on it one day."_

 _"What am I supposed to do then? I never expected you to have a blaster at your side."_

 _"Then learn to expect the unexpected. Use the force to sense people's hand movements, their heart rates, and allow the force to guide their movements to match yours. Always remember that the force is yours to manipulate and use, but is also your teacher and guide when you need it most. Eat up. You'll need your strength by tomorrow."_

All that was heard from Anakin's bedroom was coughing at the initial taste of Erka soup.

11 months later

 _"Match my movements with yours. Meet my blade head on, and use that momentum against me."_

Anakin readied his shoto, he rehearsed this movement many times over; If you can't beat em, join them. This included joining the momentum at the most critical point, where both blades met. Over the months, Anakin leaned how to enhance his senses through the force, and now he could detect the movments of an average being, and some movements from Baron Ka himself.

 _"Shall we begin then?"_

 _"Whenever you're ready Uncle."_

Baron Ka began to stride towards Anakin. His expression changed to that of a stone statue with eyes, awaiting for the moment to strike, and then when Anakin readied his blade up, the giant man swung his lightsaber downward. Anakin had no choice but to move his lightsaber sideways to block the incredible strength of the man. Anakin then used the momentum from Ka's strike to position himself behind him and tried to strike his back, only to be blocked by the massive lightsaber blade.

 _"Very good. Anakin, you've learned much. Let's see how well you do when someone decides that ancient weapons are no better than a blaster at your side."_

Ka deactivated his lightsaber, the purple glow of the large blade being sheathed back. He then readied two 300L blaster rifles and held down both triggers. Red bolts flew out of the weapons only to be met by the orange shoto of the young boy. Not a single bolt penetrated Skywalker's defenses and at when the guns began to smoke, the boy was barely fazed.

 _"Over 1500 rounds per minute and you're still standing? Well, let's see what happens when someone presses the attack!"_

With that said, the blaster dropped to Baron's side. Using the force to bring his lightsaber up, he ignited it, allowing the purple glow to envelope the evening background. The two humans stood facing one another, the giant elder not blinking, while the young boy was shaking with the shoto in his hand. With nothing between them, Baron Ka leaped towards Anakin.

A/N: And that's a wrap! How are you guys enjoying this so far? Do you feel that Anakin's progression is too quick? If so, feel free to review, and I'll focus more with the development of Anakin's skills rather than just telling them outright. R&R, und Auf Wiedersehen! :)


	4. Chapter 4

It was no secret Baron Ka was a giant of a man. At 2.286 meters tall and weighing in at 205 kg, one would think that he would be all brute strength, with little grace and mediocre speed; but one should never underestimate any force user. Ka's prefered form was Djem So, as it allowed him to use his brute force effectively by knocking his foes backward and tiring them out. So, it wouldn't seem to be surprising when Anakin began to think to himself, "What the hell did I get myself into?"

Anakin POV

Anakin met each blow head on, trying to match the massive man only to take one more step back. Each step caused more fatigue as the lactic acid began to burn every muscle fiber in his body, each strike made it all the more difficult to keep upwith Baron; but not one of Baron's strikes pierced through his defences. Another left swing, and an upwards strike to be followed by the purple saber flying upwards as if a boxer was performing an uppercut. Anakin flew back by nearly 50 meters, not surprised by the strength, but by his adopted uncle's speed.

 _'There's gotta be someway to block these strkes while conserving energy. If I can redirect his momentum thatt should do it.'_

But Baron left Anakin no time to even breath. As soon as the thought dissapated, Anakin found the man standing right in front of him, lightsaber poised to strike. Anakin tried to intercept, but his lightsaber was knocked out of his hand.

 _"How many times have I told you, use the force. Feel it's energy surrounding your every move, and unleash it."_

 _"How can I when I'm facing you? Defeating you is impossible."_

 _"Is it really? Anakin, listen to me. You'll never learn the full extent of your power if you keep doubting yourself. Listen not only to the force itself, but listen to your will. How do you strive for power when there's none there? How would you be able to protect the ones you. Love if you keep seeing yourself as a weak and simple child?"_

Those last words caused something to spark in Anakin. A wave of heat washed over the boy, and the only thing that mattered to him now was his strength. His eyes grew narrower by the second, and with speed to fast for a non force sensitive to follow, his lightsaber flew back into his hand and struck Ka's lightsaber. Ka knew exactly what happened by then.

 _'The boy is angry. He'll learn to manage it through the force, and avoid my path.'_

One stroke up, two to the side, four down, and eight left and right. Anakin's blade work became more and more offensive as he continued to fight Baron Ka. With every stroke his face turned another shade red, anger enveloped the boy as he lost more control of his movement. The strikes became wild, almost like a Krayt Dragon, and with one swift upward strike, he knocked Baron Ka's lightsaber out of the giant man's mitts. No doubt now, the boy was smiling as smug as ever.

 _"It seems i beat you, Uncle Baron."_

Ka's laugh filled the night sky as he lay on the ground defeated, with the orange shoto near his head.

 _"Ha ha ha. I guess you have kiddo. Come on. Your mother must be worrried sick. Let's go get something to eat."_

As Anakin ran off back into the house on the hill, there was one person watching from them on one of the dunes.

 _"There's no use hiding, I can sense your presence."_

 _"Come on, master, we even tried to properly cloak ourselves this time."_

Out came two figures. On the left was a 2.03 meters tall man dressed in black robes with a Mandalorian helmet, Arkur, Jedi Master and 13th member of the high Jedi Council. The other was a woman, no taller than 1.50 meters; Arya, Jedi knight, and padawan to Arkur.

 _"How are the Jedi? Have they even bothered investigating the events that tranpired in the Galactic Senate"_

 _"Nope. They're still running around trying to 'bring peace' while actually causing more problems than what is required. It seems they're closer to the Republic than the force itself."_

 _"I honestly can't believe that the descendants of my once glorious Je'daii order have discipated into this mess. And what of the Sith lords?"_

 _"Sith Lord, singular. Sideous has killed his master Plageuis, and is now planning to orchestrate an entire war to get the Chosen One to his side."_

Baron Ka began to ponder. The Sith have certainly gotten weaker ever since the Rule of Two. Power was inconsistent, and there were no longer vast Sith armies or singular Darths.

' _Of course not. You killed them all by yourself'_

 _"Does Sideous know that I'm here?"_

 _"No but if he did, he'd probably flip his shit."_

The Gargantuan hand of the man was placed on his chin, and again Ka began to ponder.

' _The sith army had upwards of millions of troops. I've seen the average Republic soldier kill sith lords in my lifetime, but now there is only one in control of the Republic. No doubt he's looking for an apprentice.'_

 _"How long until this war starts?"_

 _"Approximately 10 years."_

 _"Then it's decided. In 10 years, we, not the two of you or three of us; all four of us will infiltrate the Galactic Republic."_

* * *

And that's a wrap!

A/N: The reason I made Baron Ka so huge is because he's the antithesis of both Yoda and Palpatine. Yoda being a warrior for the light is small but doesn't lack in power. Palpatine represents the mirror of an average passionate senator who later on shows his true colors. With Baron, it is expected of him to be both of these things when seen, but in reality he never strives to either path. The Force doesn't discriminate whether you're big or small, and in terms of power can act as an equalizer. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
